O Amor Supera Tudo
by Underworld Love
Summary: A Vida dos personagens após a batalha, e suas novas experiências no Castelo. Com direito a muita amizade, risadas, romance, ciúmes, união e esperança.
1. Chapter 1

_Não tenha pena dos mortos. Tenha pena dos vivos, e acima de tudo, daqueles que vivem sem amor._

_–Alvo Dumbledore_

4 MESES APÓS A BATALHA E HOGWARTS

Tudo foi muito difícil de superar, mas felizmente eu tinha Hermione, Rony e todos os Weasley's me apoiando. Eles apoiavam uns aos outros pela morte de Fred, principalmente o Jorge que no funeral do irmão teve que ser levado para casa porque não aguentava ser levantar do chão de tanto chorar.

A Sra. Weasley meio que me ordenou a ficar na Toca até eu voltar a Hogwarts, ela achava que eu ficar no Largo sozinho não seria nada bom para minha saúde mental, apesar que Mione e Rony não me deixariam em paz se eu ficasse sozinho. Como eu tinha pedido permissão para o Sr. Wesley para namorar com Gina oficialmente, nada melhor do que ficar na Toca.

Hermione na primeira semana depois da batalha ela foi atrás dos pais dela na Austrália com Rony. Kingsley que agora era o Ministro os ajudou em tudo que podia. Apesar de todas as mortes, ainda víamos um ar de alegria pela paz e o fim da guerra.

A Professora Minerva assumiu o cargo de Diretora da Escola, reconstruiu tudo com ajuda do Ministério e garantiu que a Escola não iria fechar, tendo em vista que Hogwarts superaria todas as lutas e batalhas juntos, com sempre.

...

POV. Gina

Acordei um pouco ansiosa hoje, pois íamos comprar os materiais para voltar a Hogwarts. Logo levantei e fui escovar os dentes e me trocar, coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de frio vermelha, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Fui saindo do meu quarto para tomar café que pelo cheiro já devia estar pronto, mamãe sempre levanta cedo para preparar tudo. Papai já deve ter saído para ir trabalhar, já que o Ministro lhe deu uma promoção, ele tinha ainda mais trabalho.

Desci as escadas, andei até a cozinha seguindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso, vi a mamãe com ovos na panela. -Bom diaaa - falei para ela que me recebeu com um belo sorriso como sempre. - Bom diaa Gina, vejo que está de bom humor -. Acenei como um sim, e dei um beijo na bochecha dela retribuindo sorriso.

Sentei na cadeira e vi que nenhum dos meninos tinham levantado ainda. - Gina, porque não vai acordar os meninos para tomar café.- ela parecia ler minha mente, e eu obedeci sem cerimônia, subi correndo para o quarto de Rony que ele dividia com Harry.

Entrei no quarto que parecia mais um lixão do que um quarto, roupas espalhadas no quarto todo, a cama de Rony ficava na parede oposta da porta e a de Harry ficava no fundo do quarto. Meu irmão como sempre estava quase caindo para fora da cama. Eu caminha até a cama dele e puxei a coberta, o que não adiantou muito o preguiçoso virou para o outro lado e continuo capotado. - RONY LEVANTA LOGO - já falei gritando o que não adiantou nada, tava dormindo igual um porco. -Rony levanta, que a Hermione já esta lá em baixo-, desta vez ele levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos e disse, -Hermione?-. Olhei para ele já sem paciência -Sim, ela falou se você não levantar logo, nós vamos para o Beco sem você.- Ele levantou tão rápido que só deu para ver ele subindo as escadas direto para o banheiro.

Dei um sorriso ao ver Harry dormindo em uma posição fetal, ele parecia tão inocente. Caminhei até ele e sentei na cama e pra minha surpresa fui embalada por um abraço pela cintura. -Bom dia, para minha ruivinha linda-, ele falou com uma voz rouca que eu particularmente amo, eu sorri imediatamente e dei um beijo rápido, -Bom diaa- respondi calmamente. Ele me olhou estranho, e só depois de alguns segundos percebi que ele estava sem o óculos, peguei da mesinha que estava do lado da cama e o coloquei nele. -Melhor?- perguntei com uma risadinha.

-Bem melhor, agora posso ver o sol que ilumina todos os meus dias- ele sorriu e apertou minha cintura, eu retribui sorrindo e o beijei, levando minhas mãos ao seu rosto que estava bem quente. O beijo foi bem lento e começou a ficar rápido, eu já estava deitada sobre ele com todo o meu corpo. -VOCÊS NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA- me separei em um pulo de Harry pelo o escândalo do meu irmão.

Olhei para ele que estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva.- Você mentiu sobre Hermione e ainda fica se agarrando com o meu melhor amig...- ele iria continuar falando se nós não tivéssemos ouvido um barulho de aparatação no quintal. -MIONE- ouvimos Rony gritar e sair correndo para baixo. Eu e Harry nos olhamos e rimos de Rony. -Vamos Sr. Potter, não é só meu irmão que ira nos atrasar se o Sr. não levantar rápido.- tentei passar um som de seriedade pela minha voz, o que pareceu funcionar, já que ele me olhou por alguns segundos e foi levantando direto para o banheiro lá de cima.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Mione, Jorge e Rony já na mesa sentados conversando e comendo, mamãe devia estar lá fora no Jardim, me sentei já pegando uma torra e colocando suco de abóbora em meu copo. - Gina, você acha que muitos alunos vão voltar para terminar o último ano?- perguntou Mione, olhei para ela e acenei, nem estava prestando atenção no assunto mas tinha ouvido a pergunta dela, - Pelo que eu sei Luna, Parvati, Ana Abbott, Miguel Corner e Dino -.

\- O que tem o Dino? - Ouvimos uma voz séria na escada que só podia ser uma pessoa, Harry aparece na cozinha com as sobrancelhas levantadas. - Ele vai voltar para Hogwarts para terminar o último ano - responde Rony que enfiava mais uma torra na boca. - O QUÊ? - disse Harry incrédulo, eu fui até ele e peguei na sua mão e o levei a se sentar. - Amor, não tem nada de mais muito alunos vão voltar para terminar o último ano -, eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e me sentado ao seu lado. -Eu sei muito bem o que ele quê terminar-, e me fitou com os olhos, eu somente abri um sorriso debochado da cara dele.

Todos riram da cara dele que parecia ter aliviado com os sorrisos, - Pare de ser ciumento Harry, só porque ele é bonitão não significa nada - disse Jorge, eles riram ainda mais da falsa cara de contente que Harry fez.

POV. Harry

Harry não gostou nada de ouvir o nome de Dino e muito menos que voltaria para escola, mais ele teria que se conformar de qualquer jeito. - Bom eu acho que já está na hora de irmos -, Jorge disse se levantando e continuo falando - Menina vocês pegar suas coisas -, elas se entre olharam, - O quê? -, - Eu sei lá, vocês que sempre levam um monte de coisa -, nós três rimos delas, elas simplesmente olharam para cima e balançaram a cabeça. - Eu não queria falar nada não, mais é verdade, você levam o mundo dentro dessas bolsas suas -, Rony disse concordando com o irmão.

\- Ronald era melhor não ter falado nada mesmo - Mione disse séria olhando para Rony que abaixou o olhar com medo da namorada, todos riram do Rony. - Vocês já estão indo? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley entrando vindo lá do jardim e caminhando até a cozinha. -Já, mãe - Disse Jorge caminhando até a Sala e pegando o pote que ficava o Pó de Flu. Todos já estavam na sala Hermione com sua bolsa inseparável e Gina com outra bolsa. Todos deram um abraço e um beijo na Sra. Weasley e Jorge foi o primeiro -Gemialidades Weasley -. Em seguida todos, eu fui o último.

Estávamos no fundo da loja da Gemialidades, Jorge abriu a porta dos fundos que dava na parte da frente da loja que já estava lotada, seguimos ele até o balcão e Angelina já estava trabalhando logo cedo. -Bom diaa, Angel-, disse Jorge e deu o beijo na namorada, eles separarão e viram que nos ainda estava nos lá, -Vocês já podem ir, não sou babá de ninguém-. Todos tentamos ignorar ele, e nós cumprimentamos Angelina, ela devolveu com um sorriso.

Fomos para fora da loja de Jorge. E vimos um Beco Diagonal lotado com a muito tempo atrás não víamos. -Vamos logo comprar os materiais e podemos depois ir ao Florean Fortescue tomar um sorvete, o que acham?- disse Hermione com um belo sorriso no rosto, que deviria ser pelo fato de comprar livros novos.

-Eu sem dúvida concordo em ir ao Florean Fortescue-, disse o Rony que só pensa em comer. -Novidade irmãozinho-, todos riram dele. -Eu ainda tenho que ir ao Gringotes, mais vocês podem ir se adiantando-, falei tranquilo, -Concordo, ele-, Ron logo levou um tapa na cabeça de Mione que olhou exasperada para ele, - Você vai com o seu amigo, garoto-, -Eu não quero ir com ele, quero ir com você-, Gina bufou, -Mione então você vai com Rony que eu vou com o Harry, a gente se encontra na Florean, pode ser?- ela falou olhando com raiva para o irmão. -Pode ser-, ela fez uma pausa, -Vamos, Ronald-, ela pegou o braço do namorado e acenou já saindo em direção ao Floreios e Borrões.

-Vamos- eu sorri para ela e peguei em sua mão, fomos em direção a Gringotes. Foi realmente difícil chegar no banco toda hora alguém pedia um autógrafo, ou para tirar uma foto.

Chegamos no banco dos bruxos e fomos recebidos por Gui. Não demoramos nem 20 minutos lá. Eu não sabia o que tinha que comprar, por sorte Gina trouxe a carta de Hogwarts que dizia o que precisaríamos de materiais.

Compramos tudo só faltou a minha vassoura, agora que Gina era capitã do time de Quadribol o Sr. Weasley lhe deu uma Firebolt. Então nós fomos na loja de Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol.

Eu estava vende algumas vassouras e Gina estava vende alguns equipamentos para proteção. Então eu vi uma Firebolt só tinha dois, peguei uma na mão e fiquei admirando realmente ela espetacular.

-Linda, não é?- ouvi uma voz feminina falar atrás de mim e soube imediatamente que era. Nem me virei -Sim, realmente- falei simplesmente e continuei olha para a vassoura. Eu sinto um toque no meu braço que me fez olhar para Cho com um olhar surpreso. -Harry-, e falou pausando -Estou muito feliz por ver você... quero dizer bem, você sobreviveu-, ela permaneceu com a mão no meu braço e olhou nos meus olhos.

Eu sabia que tinha outra pessoa olhando a cena e que não iria gostar nada disso, -Obrigado Cho, me sinto feliz por tudo ter terminado também- falei sentindo alguém se aproximar que só podia ser minha ruivinha e não deu outra. -Eu atrapalho alguma coisa aqui?- Gina disse olhando para Cho como se fosse lançar uma maldição imperdível, que eu sinceramente não duvidaria.

-Imagina amor, Cho só estava me cumprimentando pela batalha-, e coloquei meu braço que Chang soltou em volta da cintura dela. Ela olhou para mim com olhar que dizia "Sei que não era só isso". Desviei o olhar e olhei para Cho. -Bom, eu já vou indo, e é foi ótimo revelo Harryzinho- ela me deu um sorriso que eu retribui por educação, e possivelmente apanharia por isso. -Ginevra-, ela disse por fim e se afastou de nós.

Ninguém precisa olhar para Gina para saber que ela estava vermelha. -Amor, não ligue, ela só é uma amiga e nem isso, é uma conhecida. Ela só faz essas coisas para te irritar-, coloquei os meus dois braços em volta da cintura dela, e beijei o seu pescoço. -Eu sei que ela só fez isso para me Harryzinho-, eu sorriso pela maneira que ela falou, claramente ela estava com ciúmes, mas não iria deixar Cho estragar o nosso dia.

Então ela me beijou, lento e como se fosse para marcar território, eu sem dúvida amei. Nos separamos, e fomos em direção ao caixa para pagar. Estávamos de saída para encontra Hermione e Rony na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Antes de sair Gina ainda deu uma última encarada na Cho que a encarou de volta.

...

TENTAREI ATUALIZAR TODA SEMANA PARA VOCÊS.

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ESTÃO LENDO.

PESSOAL COMENTEM O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ACHANDO E DEIXEM SUGESTÕES. GOSTO DE LER CRUTICAS E OPINIÕES.

BEIJOS


	2. Capítulo 2

_"Mas como sabem pode-se encontrar a felicidade mesmo nas horas mais sombrias, se a pessoa se lembrar de acender a luz."_

_**–Alvo Dumbledore–**_

_..._

**POV. Cho **

Observava Harry e Gina sair, e se contorcia em ciúmes. "Se eu não tivesse sido tão tonta, Harry seria meu e não dá Weasley". Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que Harry será meu novamente.

...

Indo em direção às Gemialidades, entrei e fui direto para o que me interessava. Peguei dois frascos, caso um não desse certo, e fui até o caixa e saí.

...

**NO DIA SEGUINTE**

**POV. Harry**

Todos já tinham tomado café, e os meninos estavam pegando os malões das meninas levando para o carro enfeitiçado.

"-Já estão todos prontos? Não estão esquecendo nada?-", ela diz vindo da cozinha. "-NÃO-", dissemos todos junto. "-Ótimo, vamos que faltam 40 minutos para 11hs-".

Sra. Weasley foi no banco do motorista, Hermione e Rony na frente, eu e Gina no banco de trás. Sra. Weasley deu partida no carro e colocou no modo invisível para que os trouxas não pudessem ver.

Gina estava encostada no meu peito, eu com o braço na sua cintura. Eu não poderia deixar de pensar o que nos aguarda esse ano em Hogwarts, esse sera meu último ano e eu ainda não sei pra onde irei depois da escola. Pelo menos não estarei sozinho nessa. E olhei pra frente e vi Mione e Ron discutindo sobre algo e eu rir porque esses dois não tem jeito.

" O que você está pensando?", Ginny afasta um pouco a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos. "Em tudo e em nada", eu falo dando um beijo na sua testa. Ela fechou os olhos e voltou a se acomodar novamente nos meus braços.

...

**HORAS DEPOIS NO GRANDE SALÃO**

Estava tudo tão normal nem parecia que ocorreu uma batalha no castelo. Estávamos todos já sentados nas mesas cada um em sua casa. Simas, Cho, Cormac, Luna, Neville, Catia, Demelza, Miguel Corner, Ana Abbott muitos voltaram pra escola, até mesmo Draco Malfoy estava em sua mesa. Depois que ele foi inocentado de todas as acusações sofridas e Harry testemunhando o que ele fez por eles na mansão, da morte do Diretor e o que o Lord Voldemort estava fazer com a família dele, o ministro levou tudo em consideração.

"Um momento da atenção de todos por favor", a diretora McGonagall disse se levantando e o salão se silenciando. "Obrigada, bom como todos sabem nós passamos por tempos sombrios, onde tivermos que nos defender, se esconder e vimos pessoas que nos amamos indo embora...", dando uma pausa antes de continuar, "Mas eu posso dizer que hoje é um dia pra celebrarmos e agradecemos a todos que se sacrificaram, amigos, irmãos, pais, professores, todos que resolveram lutar invés de se curvar, porque assim com Alvo dizia -São as nossas escolhas, mais do que as nossas capacidades, que mostram quem realmente somos". Quando ela terminou, tanto os professores quanto os alunos estavam chorando. Luna foi a primeira a levantar, secando as lágrimas e aplaudir, seguida por Hermione que estava com o rosto vermelho mas com um sorriso, e assim todos se levantaram e aplaudiram.

...

O primeiro dia de aula tinha sido estranho, sem ver o professor Snape e Minerva dando aula.

Por outro lado o novo professor de poções era lindo, com seus olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, penteado de lado e com um topete não muito alto e sim sex, (pelo menos era o que as meninas achavam, os meninos ficaram com raiva porque não se falava em mais nada no castelo somente no professor bonitão).

A turma do sétimo ano estava bem cheia porque a maioria dos alunos resolveram voltar.

Gina ficou contente por não ter que voltar sozinha para a escola, depois de tudo que tinha acontecido no ano passado seria difícil enfrentar tudo sem ninguém.

O trio de ouro não podia ir a lugar nenhum que todo mundo ficavam olham e sussurravam fofocas, nada fora do normal para eles.

Draco por incrível que pareça não parecia com o menino nojento e arrogante que sempre foi ele começou a conversar com pessoas de outras casas, algo muito estranho por ser o Malfoy. Até quando passava por Hermione ele acenava ou as vezes dizia um "olá", e nada como ele a chama antes.

Neville e Luna estavam namorando e sempre perto de Gina. Foi os três que mantiveram todos unidos no ano passado, eles que enfrentaram os irmãos Carrow.

O Castelo pareceu estar caminha para um ano de paz, amizade diversão.

...

**UM MÊS DEPOIS DO COMEÇO DAS AULAS**

**Pov. Harry**

Abrindo os olhos com cuidado e procurando seu óculos na mesinha o colocou, e viu que os meninos ainda dormiam. Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso que estava na mesa e viu que era 6h e resolveu levantar mesmo sendo cedo.

Foi até o banheiro e fez sua higienização. Se trocou com o uniforme e decidiu descer para o salão comunal.

Não tinha ninguém, ele caminhou até a poltrona em frente a lareira que tinha tinha cinzas de ontem a noite.

Olhando para cinzas ele lembrou quando Sírius conversava com ele.

**_"Harry?, Você está aí?", ele caminhou até a lareira e viu Sírius "Estou aqui" ele falou baixinho com um sorriso bobo. "O que aconteceu Harry?", ele disse em um tom de brincadeira. "Nada, porque" disse continuando com um sorriso bobo. "Bem, eu conheço um homem apaixonado quando vejo um, me lembro de Thiago com Lilian, e você está com a mesma cara de besta", seu padrinho estava agora gargalhando e Harry não pode deixar de rir também._**

**_"Eu... bem...", ele não conseguiu falar e sorriu ainda mais. _**

**_"Bom Harry se você me permite dizer, também estaria assim por ela", gargalhando agora "Os Potters tendem a gostar de ruivas". _**

**_Harry parou de sorrir e ficou chocado por seu padrinho ter adivinhado. "Como.."_**

**_Sírius o cortou. "Desde que os vi juntos soube que gostava dela, você age igual seu pai quando se apaixonou. James encarava sua mãe o tempo todo e achava que ninguém percebia, ele não conseguia conversar então sorria" ele riu muito e continuou, "Ele tentava parecia uma careta, então ele fazia brincadeiras com ela só para estar perto dela, sempre buscava ver onde ela estava. Você é igual ele"._**

**_"Não sei o que eu faço, ela namora e todos os meninos limpam o chão para ela passar, nem sei se ela me vê assim"._**

**_"Você é muito lento mesmo, você nunca percebeu o jeito que ela olha para você, ela não ia esperar você perceber porque era possível ela morrer esperando, ela continuou a vida dela, mas eu tenho certeza que gosta de você"_**

**_"Eu não tenho essa certeza, Gina nem olha para mim, quando tento falar com ela, simplemente responde o básico... ainda tem Ron"_**

**_"Harry" ele falou bem lentamente, "Só tente estar perto dela, e tenho certeza que Ron irá apoiar você, ele te conhece"_**

**_"Pode ser, mas ela incrível que talvez não tenho chance"_**

**_"Você vai casar com ela, confie em mim"._**

Talvez Sírius tivesse razão e ele acabaria casando com a ruiva mais linda que ela já viu. Essa tinha sido uma das últimas conversas que ele teve com Sírius antes dele morrer.

Harry foi trazido para a realidade por duas mão no seus ombros o massageando. Imediatamente ele virou e viu Romilda com as nele, ele se levantou na hora.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele disse sério, ele lembrava o que ela tinha tentado fazer com ele e acabou atingindo Ron.

"Eu só queria agradecer você por ter salvado o mundo e queria que você relaxasse com a massagem" ela falou em um tom inocente e sorrindo.

Harry observou que ela vestia uma saia muito curta e sua blusa estava desabotoada mostrando um pouco se seios. Ele olhou para o rosto dela sério. "Você não tem que me agradecer, e sim a Gina, Neville e Luna que lutaram aqui". Ele viu o rosto dela mudar ficando sério também.

"Sinceramente não sei o que você vê naquela ruiva, ela só está com você porque você é o Harry Potter"

"Gina é linda, não tem frescura igual muitas meninas, luta pelo que ela acredita, faz de tudo para proteger quem ela ama, se você quiser eu ficarei aqui até amanhã falando o quão maravilhosa minha ruiva é, então não venha falar o que você não sabe, Eu... Amo... Ela e sei que ela me ama, então se você não se importa" ele fez questão de enfatizar cada palavra e apontou para a saída.

Romilda estava vermelha de raiva. "Ela não sabe o que você quer, nem o que você precisa".

Ele estava sorrindo para a loucura que ela disse. "E o que eu quero?"

"Eu" ela agiu tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de reação e o beijou, ele ficou para sem reação e sem retribuir o beijo. Então ele ouve passos na escada e empurra Romilda.

Gina estava na ponta da escada com o rosto da cor do seu cabelo.

"O que isso significa" ela disse tão lentamente que ele achou que esse seria seu fim.

"Ginny, meu amor eu posso explicar tudo".

Ela desceu rapidamente e estava a três metros dos dois, "O que significa então?", ela está com seu uniforme e vermelha.

"Significa que Harry finalmente acordou e viu que me ama" ela disse tão segura de si mesma que quem ouvisse acreditaria.

"O QUE" ambos exclamaram juntos pelo o absurdo que ouviram.

"É a verdade Ginevra e você tem que aceitar, não é verdade meu amor" ela disse olhando para Harry que não tinha reação e continuava olhando para Gina.

Gina andou até Romilda em um pulo, estava encarando Vane.

...

Gina sentiu sua raiva aumentando, e ela era capaz de matar Vane com suas mãos. Ela sentiu que seu braço sendo tocado e ela sabia que era ele. Mas não fez nada, e continuou encarando a louca "Eu não sei se você ouviu o que Harry disse mas ele Me Ama e agora saía daqui antes que você vá para a ala hospitalar".

Vane a encarou por alguns segundos e saiu pelo retrato sem dizer nada.

Então ela se virou para ver o rosto de um Harry assustado e com raiva.

"E você, vai ficar parado aí?"

"Gina eu juro que nunca faria isso com você muito menos com a louca de Romilda, ela me beijou e eu... você sabe entrei em choque pela audácia dela, eu juro Gina que não a beijei, por favor acredita em mim" ele estava quase se ajoelhando.

Quando ela começou a sorrir "Eu nunca disse que não acreditava em você, meu amor" e continuou sorrindo.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, ela não estava brava e estava sorrindo " você não está brava?" Perguntou olhando fixamente para ela.

Ela retribuiu o olhar e colocou os braço em volta dos ombros dele. Ela inclinou a cabeça em um tom divertido "Como posso ficar brava com você? Não é todo o dia que o vejo declarando seu amor, assim por mim, aos quatros cantos da terra".

"Você realmente não está brava que ela tenha me beijado?"

"Claro que sim, mas eu confio em você e eu ouvi o que você disse a ela", ela sorriu.

Harry corou e encolheu os ombros. "Queria que ela soubesse que nada que ela fale ou faça, pode me faz parar de amar você", e segurou firme a cintura dela e acariciou.

"Eu também te amo Harry"

Ele se aproximou para dar um beijo e Gina colocou um dedo interrompendo.

"Se eu ver ela te beijando de novo eu mato ela", ela estava seria e um pouco rosada o tom escarlate estava sumindo do seu rosto.

"Minha leoa fica tão linda com ciúmes, já te disse", sorrindo e apreciando a cara de seria que ela está lhe dando.

"Isso não te graça Harry, imagine se fosse o Thomas ou Michael"

Agora foi a vez dele de tirar o riso da boca e fez uma careta "tudo bem, você tem razão, agora me dê um beijo de verdade".

Gina o beijou e rapidamente se afastou, Harry fez um som de protesto na garganta. "Eu quero um beijo de verdade", ele disse fazer beicinho, fazendo ela sorrir. "E como é um beijo de verdade?".

Harry a beijou lentamente e apaixonado, desfrutando do gosto um do outro. Gina seguro seu cabelo o aproximando mais, o beijo se tornou forte. Harry puxou ela mais perto, pressionando seus corpos juntos e os levando para poltrona que a pouco ele estava sentado.

Gina o montou e eles conseguiram sentir suas intimidades. Harry beijo seu pescoço dando leves mordidas, ele sabia que ela gostava. Ela estava o deixando louco se movendo lentamente esfregando suas intimidades, ele sabia que eles tinham que parar, mas ela o tirava do sério.

Ela parou de se mover e olhou no olhos dele com um fogo e desejo que ele amava.

"Agora sei o que é um beijo de verdade", ela estava ofegante fazendo uma pausa "Espero que você não beije ninguém de verdade além de mim", ela fez ele rir.

"Nem sonharia em arriscar minha cabeça", ele tomou um soco leve no ombro. "Seu idioma" eles sorriram e se beijaram de novo, aproveitando os raros momentos a sós que eles tinham.

...

POR FAVOR DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS.

BEIJOS


	3. Capítulo 3

_**"Não vale a pena mergulhar nos sonhos e esquecer de viver".**_

**_–Alvo Dumbledore–_**

**_.._**

Ela foi para o banheiro da Murta.

Romilda chorava de raiva. Pelo horário sabia que não tinha ninguém. "NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE HARRY FIQUE COM NINGUÉM ALÉM DE MIM", ela estava gritando igual uma louca. "A CULPA É TODA DAQUELA RUIVA, MAS EU NÃO DEIXAREI ELA SAIR ASSIM, POTTER É MEU E SÓ MEU", ela continuou chorando litros.

Até que encostou na pia e lavou o rosto com água fria. Respirou fundo puxando o ar e soltando, tentando se acalmar.

Ela ouve a porta do banheiro bater e se virá rapidamente, para não ver ninguém lá. Encara a porta mais uns segundos e depois volta sua atenção para a pia novamente.

Ouve novamente um som que dessa vez é algo sendo empurrado ou arrastando, ela não consegue diferir, volta a olhar de novo, mas desta vez, vê um papel de frente a porta.

Ela vai até lá lentamente, mas observando cada canto do banheiro para ter certeza que não tem ninguém.

Ela se abaixa para pegar o papel, abrindo ela fica surpresa por ver seu nome escrito.

**_Srta. Vane _**

**_Temos o prazer de dizer que você foi admitida para participar da nossa reunião hoje a noite. Por favor estar no corredor esquerdo do sétimo andar as 00h, sem atraso._**

Ela ficou chocada, com esse bilhete e nem sabia quem havia escrito, não tinha nome além do dela, nem nada.

O pior que se ela fosse andar pela escola depois do sinal para se recolher, ela poderia ficar de detenção e ficar em um corredor era a maneira mais fácil de ser pega por Filch.

Ela não sabia se deveria ir, e se fosse mais uma brincadeira dos Sonserinos ela estaria sozinha.

Ela ficou lá pensando e repensando suas possibilidades.

...

POV. Draco

Draco como de costume estava sentado sozinho na biblioteca fazendo seu dever. Ele não conversava muito com os alunos de sua casa e para falar a verdade de casa nenhuma o máximo que ele fazia era acenar como um comprimento e trocar.

Ele ouve livros sendo jogados na frente dele e ele sorri, porque só tinha uma pessoa que ousava sentar com ele.

Subindo seu olhar para Astória que estava com uma saia de tamanho normal, um suéter por sema de uma blusa branca social, ela era linda e totalmente diferente de sua irmã, que só pensava em sexo e xingar os alunos da Grifinória.

"Olá Doninha", ela fala sorrindo, sabendo que odeio esse apelido mas o seus sorri era tão lindo que não pude deixar de sorrir também, "Olá Greengrass", sabia que ela odiava que a chamassem pelo sobrenome porque todo mundo comparava ela e Daphne.

Mas não tinha como não comparar as duas eram totalmente diferente, e sinceramente não sei como ela veio parar na Sonserina, ela combina mais com a Corvinal ou Grifinória.

Ela era incrível, tanto que talvez fosse a única Sonserina que tinha amigos grifinórios. Depois da batalha mais da metade das cobras foram aceitos a voltarem para a escola mas ninguém esqueceu que eles apoiaram o Lord das Trevas.

"Esse professor de poções sem dúvida mais bonito que Hogwarts já teve, mas ele passa tanta lição quanto Snape".

Ela já estava sentada folheado os livros.

"Eu concordo com você quanto a lição, mais falar que ele é bonito é um exagero" falei sério.

Ela olhou pra mim com um tom divertido, "Claro que vocês meninos não entendem nada de beleza e gentileza, vocês só pensão em peitos e bundas" ela falou tão natural e o pior que era verdade mais existia exceções.

"Isso é uma grande mentira sobre nós homens, somos tão sensível que só preferimos sentir com as mãos", soltei zombando, nos dois rir.

"Você é pior Draco" disse rindo.

"Pior que eu sei"

Continuamos rindo até ela voltar a folhear o livros. Asty era a única que me fazia rir e ela era tão linda sorrindo, pena que não conseguia passar muito tempo com ela, sempre havia alguns dos amigos dela por perto ou a irmã dela falando besteira dela.

"Draco" ela fala lentamente.

"Sim"

"Você vai para Hogsmeade esse fim de semana?", eu nem tinha pensado nisso até agora, já era quarta. E eu só tinha ido o primeiro fim de semana a Hogsmeade mas foi tão solitário que decidi ficar no castelo sempre.

"Sim.. quero dizer talvez.. é que eu sempre fui com Crab e Goyle e como nenhum deles estão aqui esse ano, não sei" disse meio triste por mais que eles fossem idiotas sempre estiveram comigo. Ela segura minhas mãos para me proporcionar conforto, suas mãos eram tão pequenas comparadas com as minhas e tão macias.

"Bem.. você não precisa ir sozinho" ouvi a voz ela tão calam quase que um sussurro "Você gostaria de ir comigo?" Ela falou aumentando a voz só um pouco. Fiquei feliz que ela esteja me convidando.

"E seus amigos?", pergunto na esperança que ela fosse sozinha, mas eu iria de qualquer forma só de pensar em estar perto dela por uma tarde inteira, aquece meu coração.

"Eu vou encontrar alguns lá no horário do almoço, mas queria ir sem muita gente e aí você quê ir comigo", voz doce como sempre.

Olho nos olhos dela e tenho certeza que ela consegue ver meus olhos brilhantes com o que ela acabou de falar. Ela não queria estar com muita gente e está me chamando para passar atarde com ela.

Abri um sorriso de canto "Não poderia negar minha presença, a quem pede tão docemente".

Nos encaramos pelo que tinha parecido uma vida, mas não passaram de segundos. Fomos interrompidos por sussuros de várias meninas que olhavam para nós. Olhei para baixo e percebi que nossas mãos ainda estavam juntas. Comecei a soltar nossas mãos quando senti um aperto e olhei para ela.

"Estão está combinado", e acenei com a cabeça.

Voltamos para o que estávamos fazendo antes, não consegui me concentrar estava tão feliz que nem liguei para o que as garotas da mesa ao lado diziam.

...

Estávamos todos no salão comunal tomando café da manhã.

Gina e Harry sentaram um do lado do outro, Neville do lado do Harry, Mione e Ronde frente para eles.

"Rony come direito", Hermione deu uma cotovelada na barriga dele. "Eu tenho que me alimentar, para ser um auror".

Todos riram "Rony você tem que se exercitar e não comer igual um porco" disse Simas que rir da cara do ruivo.

"Simas está certo se você deseja fazer parte do time de quadribol no seu último ano, tem que se alimentar corretamente e fazer exercícios" foi Harry que falou.

"Falou o garoto mais magro que uma porta" o ruivo fez todos rirem novamente.

"Ele pode até parecer uma porta é melhor do que um porco como você, e não ache que vou escolher você como goleiro só porque é meu irmão", a ruiva disse tentando defender o namorado.

"Nós sabemos que você não é imparcial Gi e Potter vai acabar sendo o Apanhador", disse Simas sentado ao lado de Ron, brincando porque ele sabia que Harry era o melhor.

"Claro que Harry será o Apanhador, ele é o mais jovem do século", disse Dino do lado de Hermione, que parecia estar fora da conversa mas estava prestando atenção.

"Exatamente", Gina disse abraçando Harry que riu.

"Eu falei que você tem favoritos", Simas disse enfiando uma panqueca na boca.

"Ginny não é assim conheço bem ela" soltou Dino colocando geleia na torrada "Ela foi uma ótima Capitã ano passado e só não ganhamos.. bem vocês sabem o porquê" e olhou fixamente para Gina que retribuiu, o contato foi cortado por um arroto de Ron, mas não saiu despercebido por Harry.

"Ronald" falou a namorada dele que estava vermelha de raiva, fazendo eles rirem e perderem o que foi dito menos Gina, Dino e Harry que passou um braço nos ombros de Gina e lhe deu beijo na bochecha.

"Bom, é melhor irmos andar não quero chegar atrasada" disse Granger se levantando e arrastando Ron.

A outra dupla os seguiram um pouco atrás, ainda se abraçando.

"Harry o que foi aquilo lá atrás?"

Ele sábio do que ela estava falando mas resolveu se fazer de novo "O que amor?"

"Não se faça de idiota"

"Eu me fazer idiota?", ele estava incrédulo. "O seu amigo Thomas que é um idiota, eu vi a forma que ele te olha", ele estava ficando bravo e soltou ela, ele sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas só de ver Dino perto de Gina o monstro surge dentro dele.

"Potter você me irrita, se eu ligar para a forma que todas as meninas olharam para você tô perdida", ela não iria aguentar uma crise de ciúmes ainda mais por Dino.

Ele sabia que ela tinha razão mas era difícil aceitar isso. "Você está certa amor" ele entrelaçou seus dedos e ela não se afastou que é um bom sinal.

"Então pare de agir assim, porque hoje já basta as loucuras de Vane"

"Nem me fale, nem saberia o que falar se você não tivesse visto com seus olhos, entrei em choque"

Ela riu "Eu percebi"

Eles continuaram andando atrás dos amigos.

"E o que foi que ele quis dizer sobre ano passado" ele estava curioso, pois ela tinha contado muitas coisas que aconteceram ano passado e outras coisas ela resolveu ir contando aos poucos.

Ela não queria contar no meio do corredor cheio de alunos com medo da reação do namorado.

"Mais tarde"

"Muito, entrem" disse o professor Carter Jones de poções estava na porta e a salvou de mais perguntas de Harry, realmente esse professor é maravilhoso.

"Professor" o cumprimentei gentilmente. Ele acenou para mim "Srta. Weasley" ele disse docemente "Sr. Potter" ele acenou e Harry acenou de volta.

Ele sentaram do lado de Ron e Mione.

"Hoje vamos aprender com fazer Unção Untuosa de Gregório".

Harry não conseguiu prestar atenção na aula ele estava curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas não deve ter sido nada tão grave por Gi te dito a ele.

...

Romilda não aguenta ver os dois juntos dá nojo. Assim que terminou o horário das aulas ela foi para o seu quarto e se deitou. Colocando a mão em baixo do travesseiro ela sentiu algo em baixo, imediatamente ela levantou a cabeça e viu algo dobrado ela puxou para ela e caiu um bilhete.

**_Srta. Vane_**

**_Por favor usar isto quando estiver saindo da sala comunal para o corredor e não deixe ninguém ver que é você._**

Vane ficou assustada ela nem sabia se iria para o sétimo andar hoje, mas isso está lhe deixando curiosa, quem será o infeliz que está mandando isso.

O jantar passou rápido. Romilda estava voltando para seu quarto e atravessou o quadro, quando foi subir as escadas viu o seu Harry beijando a nojenta da Weasley no final da escada e aquilo doeu ela não acreditava que Harry a estava machucando dessa forma.

Ela passou por eles tão rápido e chorando, e foi para seu quarto e se trancou no banheiro para ninguém ver ela assim. Foi aí que ela decidiu que ela iria nesse maldito ponto de encontro depois do que ela sofreu nada se compararía a dor que ela estava sentindo, ela estava acabada e não queria mais nada além de se vingar da ruiva.

Ela não estava escutando mais som no quarto e a luz estava apagada, se levantou e saiu do banheiro para ver todo mundo já dormindo. Ela olhou no relógio e já era 23:49 "Merda" ela sussurrou e pegou a capa sem pensar em nada e desceu em silêncio, ela acordou a mulher gorda que estava reclamando "Vocês não dormem" e abriu.

Romilda estava quase correndo nos corredores colocando a capa e segurando sua varinha que saia luz porque estava um breu os corredores. Ela subiu em tempo recorde até que chegou no sétimo andar. Ela parou por alguns segundos, tentando observar se tinha alguém, ela não viu ninguém, mas o medo de ser pega e o arrependimento começou bater. Mas ela continuou andando e seguiu até chegar no corredor esquerdo ela reconheceu o lugar, era onde ficava a Sala Precisa.

Ela ouve passos no corredor e fica apreensiva, droga ela pensa. Levantando a varinha para quem estivesse lá, quando viu mas três pessoas com o mesmo capuz que ela, não dava para ver os rosto estavam cobertos assim como o dela os três ficaram de frente para a parede e uma porta de uns quatros metros apareceu e eles a empurraram para abrir, os três andaram e entraram, ela fez o mesmo.

Ela viu uma mesa enorme com mais duas pessoas sentadas, com o mesmo capuz.

"Olá a todos" essa voz parecia familiar mas estava alterada.


	4. Capítulo 4

_"Naturalmente está ocorrendo dentro de sua cabeça, mas por que isso deve significar que não é verdadeiro?"_

\- _**Alvo Dumbledore-**_

_**..**_

Alunos do terceiro até o quarto estavam reunidos no salão principal pronto para ir ao vilarejo. "Espero que os alunos menores tomem cuidado e não arranjem problemas, pois as punições serão severas", a diretora tinha a mesma expressão de sempre, mas com um pouco de peso. "Que vocês se divertem". Ela acena para porta para eles irem.

Astória estava com uma blusa vermelha de gola alta e um casaco preto, com calça legging preta, e botas de couro com um salto baixo e cabelos soltos. Ela caminhou até a saída para esperar Draco lá, todos os outros seguem seu caminho para Hogsmeade e deve ficar na porta há menos de 20 minutos até sentir uma mão no seu ombro. Virando ela viu Malfoy e para ela, ele estava elegante e bonito como sempre.

"Me desculpe a demora que eu estava escrevendo para minha mãe, podemos ir agora" ele falou com um sorriso.

Astória e você com as mãos nos bolsos pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, tremendo de frio com as bochechas rosadas. O tempo estava fechado, nada anormal, considerando o outubro.

"Pra onde vamos agora?", Ele perguntou dando uma olhada de canto para ela.

"Podemos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e depois almoçar"

"Ótima ideia", uma cerveja não seria nada ruim, nem a última vez que bebi.

"Então vamos", ela pega minha mão e me arrasta, sua pele é tão suave.

Chegando nos Três Vassouras, que já está lotado de alunos, eles caminham procurando lugar. "Você pode pegar as bebidas enquanto vê um fundo em um encontro, pode ser?", Ela já pergunta sobre um fundo profundo, ela pode me perguntar como nunca havia notado ela antes, graças ao novo professor Robson de transfiguração que eu fiz faça dupla ou o resto do ano com ela.

Afastou meus pensamentos e caminha para pegar como cervejas, não demorou dois minutos até Madame Rosmerta me entregar os copos. Ando até o fundo da loja e não vejo Asty ela deve estar lá em cima então eu viro e caminho até uma escada.

"Onde você vai" ouve a voz dela e vai para trás e vê uma cabine fechada perto dos banheiros e ela está com a cabeça para fora.

"Não vi que você está aí", disse-me aproximando, então vejo que ela não está sozinha olhando para dentro.

"Olá Draco", olho para Luna que está com um sorriso no rosto e amor. Ao lado dela está Neville e Simas de frente para eles, Asty conhece alguém de outras casas e o pior como ela conversa com eles sendo uma Greengrass, é possível que Draco pelo preconceito foi por causa da mesma maldita guerra agora mesmo.

"Você não vai sentar?" Pergunta Asty aceitando ao lado dela que está vazio. E percebo que eles tinham um pego maior do que um pub que cabe em outras pessoas.

Percebo todos olhando para mim "ah .. é .. vou sim", minha vontade era sair correndo mas não podia fazer isso com Asty então me sente ao seu lado e entrega sua bebida. "Obrigada", ela diz tranquila.

Eles voltaram a conversar, e viram alguns olhares furtivos em mim, não sei o que eu faço, devo me desculpar pelo que aconteceu na minha mansão, mas não sei como fazer isso é tão mais difícil do que quando pedimos desculpas para Potter, Granger e Weasley talvez porque eles me ajudaram a proteger minha mãe e ficaram noivos, se você quer pedir desculpas e cumprir uma promessa que fez meu pai, eles me fizeram prometer que nunca seguiriam seus passos e seriamente melhor que ele foi. Então faça um barulho com garganta e veja todos se voltando para mim, Deus ou eu fiz mais continuo.

"Bom, eu sei que eu e minha família temos desmerecido bruxos e bruxas que não são sangue puro, e quem é que anos tem sido insultado por homens nascidos com problemas ou mestiços ... ou que querem dizer é que existe um motivo para cada sangue mágico e eu me arrependo de você, Neville e Simas, e quero pedir perdida Luna por tudo ou que você sofreu na minha mansão ", fiz uma pausa" Sei que não tenho direito ... "

Fui cortado "Não se preocupe, Draco, eu te perdoo e sei que outros também, o importante é que você esteja arrependido"

Os outros acenaram com a cabeça. "Obrigado", digo ainda não criando o que perdemos e um meio de sorriso para todos.

"Relaxa Doninha e aproveite", ela toca no meu abraço e eu aceno, mas uma dúvida que não me deixa calar.

"Onde foi que vocês se conheceram?" Pergunte em um tom de curiosidade.

Todos lembraram como foi, apenas para eles com um ponto de interrogação, até Neville começar a falar.

"Foi bem complicado quase matá-lo essa Sonserina", ele falou com diversão nítida. "Na verdade quase na Gina mata ela", todos gargalham de novo, eu fico olhando esperando uma explicação.

"Tudo começou quando Snape assumiu uma carga e trouxe Carrows, e depois começou a ter reuniões na Sala Precisa igual a uma cara de sapato que estava na escola, um dia na UE, Gina, Luna, Dino e Simas, discutindo como proteger os castigos em uma sala vazia de Torres, essa criatura entra dizendo que tinha um plano para evitar e tirar os alunos dos castigos. Então, a Gina foi a primeira a começar a lançar feitiços e Asty foi petrificada, e nós não sabíamos o que fazer porque era uma Sonserina e um resolvedor excluir sua memória e resolver problemas de volta, então ela disse para não fazer nada com ela e ela estava no nosso lado, era difícil de acreditar mas ela nos convenceu, ela pode ter informações do que os Carrows fingem e quando há alunos nas masmorras de detenção,ela se infiltrou no meio deles para conseguir mais e foi aí que ficamos amigos ". Ele terminou de dar um grande sorriso para ela.

"Uau" foi o que eu consegui dizer.

"Não foi difícil tomar essa decisão de ajudar e sim encontrar alguém que acreditasse", ela disse que não deu muito certo. Tomei metade do meu copo de uma vez ainda não crendo na loucura dessa garota.

"Você nos salvou muitas vezes" disse Sim, tocando como mãos dela e segurando ao que entra.

Eles ficaram lá conversando e bebendo até o horário de retorno da escola.

* * *

Pov. Gina

Hermione, como monitora, avalia todos os alunos da Grifinória, que orienta todos os que desejam jantar sem atraso e com uniforme. Claro que isso não era uma surpresa, normalmente era algo que o Ministério estava fazendo no Castelo de segurança, depois da guerra ainda ocorria o surgimento de um problema no mundo mágico.

Saí do quarto das meninas pronto para ir ao jantar. Descendo como andar eu vejo Mione e Ron abraçando no sofá e Harry na poltrona e como fantasias algumas meninas cochichando e olhando para ele. Sinceramente isso já está me irritando mas sei que ele nem percebe a maioria. Ando até eles.

"Ei" diz Ron "Por que você demorou tanto? A gente está te esperando faz um tempão"

Dei de ombro e me sinto no braço da poltrona de Harry que passou um braço na minha cintura e segurou firme. "Eu não tenho culpa se você não sabe o que é tomar banho Ronald", rebate de volta a provocation.

"Eu não quero terminar com a água do mundo, nem preciso ficar a vida inteira na frente do espelho", ele fala com prepotência.

"Em troca você se torna igual a um porco", não pode ser ouvido como sombrancelha erguida.

"Ok. Ok. Nem tanto tempo como Ron você faz 10 minutos, mas acho que devíamos ir andando" Hermione corta as provocations.

Ron da pelas palavras da namorada.

"E finalmente, o que uma consulta da McGonagall, porque usar o uniforme à noite é muito difícil", não encontrou nenhum motivo para tanta pressão do diretoria.

"Seu pai estava aqui, onde eles tinham aula de aparatação e que enviavam aurores para nós treinar", disse Harry que se manteve calado durante uma discussão com Ron, ele interferiu nas minhas brigas e eu agradeço por ele não me ver como uma garota independente .

"Verdade, papai havia comentado isso, que era menos que eu sei que você tirou notas altas, depois das práticas do ano passado", meu irmão tinha razão porque eram bons nem precisos das varinhas.

"Se for isso vamos saber, agora se apressem não puder chegar depois de todos os que já estão lá", ela já levará Ronald com ela pelo quadro. "E vocês andem logo".

* * *

Está todos no salão, que estava em um barulho de conversa, todos os professores estão lá à noite com trajetos formais. Então ouve um silêncio quando Filch entrou em execução até a direção e falou algo e acabou. Ele voltou correndo para um salão de novo.

"Boa noite a todos", ela disse que está levando o seu acesso "Como todos sabemos que estamos em tempos difíceis, ou que preconceito", ela faz uma pausa e caminha até estar mais à frente e aparece um banco e o botão seleciona em cima . "E como isso conversa com outras escolas de bruxas e resolve aderir com intensidade ou programa de intercâmbio para os melhores alunos, então gostaria de anunciar que novos alunos estavam entrando em suas casas, os estudantes do ensino médio em diante, espero que eles sejam bem acolhidos ".

E mais uma vez, o Filch entra e abre os dois lados das portas para os alunos entrarem. Tinha pelo menos 15 alunos novos, e você até a diretora olhando cada detalhe do ambiente.

Um foi chamado uma grande maioria para Corvinal que pareceu muito animado com isso, apenas dois foram para Sonserina, um para Lufa-lufa, e uma menina para Grifinória. Até que sobrou um Zayn Baker em um menino muito bonito, tinha menos de uma altura de Ron, com o cabelo cortado ao lado não muito curto, mas com disfarce e em cima deles era ondulado mas bagunçados ou saindo lindo.

Ele se enviou e a professora colocou o chapéu. "Hum .. interessante, você é muito gentil e paciente, se gosta de Lufa-lufa, mas também vê que é muito focado em estudo e inteligente, mas sua ambição de chegar onde quer é muito forte e um tanto orgulhoso. Uhum. Você é muito leal aos seus familiares e amigos realmente sua lealdade é impressionante e é capaz de fazer tudo para proteger os seus filhos. Mas onde está o seu lugar!? ", O chapéu ficou na dúvida.

"Talvez ... hmm ... GRIFINÓRIA", o chapéu gritou.

Ele andou até a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Katie que estava na ponta da mesa, de frente estava Gina e Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam ao lado de Katie, ela se abraçou com um sorriso paquerador. "Olá, eu chamo Katie, estou na sua turma do melhor ano".

"Prazer eu sou Zayn Baker", ele abriu a mão e se abriu gentilmente e sorriu.

"Prazer Ginny Weasley", está aprendendo a mão e sorrindo como um comprimento.

Ele criou e pegou a mão dela e deixou um beijo e deu seu sorriso encantador "O prazer é meu". Ouve um barulho de garganta ao lado dela e fica para o lado ainda segurando a mão dela.

Ginny revirou os olhos "Esse é meu namorado, Harry", ela disse se soltando da mão do menino. Ela viu ele estendendo uma mão para Harry que pegou com firmeza.

"Bem ... Harry você tem uma namorada muito bonita", ele solta como mãos e se sente com isso.

"Eu sei", Harry passou um braço pelo ombro de Gina e um beijo ou o topo de sua cabeça.

Depois disso, Ron e Mione e o resto que estavam perto de Zayn, se exibiram e foram um jantar muito divertido e divertido com Zayn, continuando como uma escola nos Estados Unidos em Nova York.

* * *

Pov. Harry

Harry estava na sua cama depois do jantar e ficou um pouco com Gina na frente da lareira. Ele subiu se trocou e deitou.

Ele estava pensando no que aconteceu no jantar e não era muito cara desse Zayn, ele é muito metido e gosta de chamar atenção, e o jeito que ele olha para a minha Gina não era um olhar agradável, eu vou ter que manter um olho nele e manter ele longe dela.

Ele bocejou de novo, amanhã eu posso ver isso.

* * *

O café da manhã era bem tranquilo e o dia também seria duas aulas de poções, uma de Herbologia e DADA.

Sentei com Gina atrás dos meus melhores amigos. O professor Jones na porta do traje esperando todos entrarem. Dez minutos ele caminhou até ficar de frente para todos.

"Bom dia a todos! Como todos nós recebemos estudantes de outras instituições com intenção de cessar qualquer rivalidade, e a Diretora achou que seria interessante fazer isso como casas de Hogwarts e ajuda os alunos novos que usam até uma formatação", ele foi até sua mesa e pegou alguns papéis.

"Diretora e nós professores executamos uma lista com alunos que formam duplas até provas finais e participam juntos de estudos e atividades, eu vou falar os nomes e por favor ir se sentar com sua dupla".

Ele ficou falando até que falou um que não agradou ninguém "Granger e Zabini", ele caminhou até que ficou sem jeito porque Rony ou encarnou o que disse 'vou te matar'.

"Vamos Sr. Weasley levantasse", disse o professor, e com muita relutância, ficou em pé deixando sua namorada com Sonserino.

Ele estava até Harry que não estava no pé com Gina ao seu lado, já sabendo que eles podiam subir de qualquer forma.

"Relaxa cara", Harry disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Relaxa porque não é você", ele já estava na cor dos seus cabelos.

"Corner e Potter"

Ouvindo isso Harry de um bufo e enviado a Michael.

"Sr. Weasley e Malfoy"

Ron quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando ouviu quem era sua dupla e perguntou se tinha um mecanismo e o professor falou para ele se sentar logo.

"Agora vocês viram que ficaram sem dupla, porque não têm dupla abertura da mesma casa para vocês que podem estar acomodados e socializados com eles"

Vários mormuros foi ouvido.

"Vamos lá, Srta. Weasley e Sr. Baker"

Harry ouvindo isso viu seu mundo desabar ele sabia que Gina ou amava mais não confiava nesse Gringo.

Os dois sorriram para outro e se sentaram juntos e conversaram até que o professor terminou e falou que ou o tempo em que sobrou era para uma dupla se conhecer melhor os que ficaram animados outros tão poucos morreram.

* * *

O FINAL NÃO FOI DA FORMAR QUE EU DESEJAVA, MAS SEI QUE ESSAS MUDANÇA NA ESCOLA DARÃO MUITO O QUE FALAR.

POR FAVOR DEIXE COMENTÁRIOS E SUJESTÕES.


	5. Capítulo 5

"Palavras são na minha nada humilde opinião nossa inesgotável fonte de magia. Capazes de formar grandes sofrimentos e também de revendiá-los."

–Alvo Dumbledore–

..

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

Harry estava na sua cama deitado, meditando sobre as semanas que passaram, realmente tem sido difícil o contato com seus amigos, principalmente com Ginny, porque ela tinha que ser babá do Zayn, o cara não conseguia ir no banheiro sem levar ela junto, literalmente, a desculpa dele era que todas as vezes que ele estava nas escadas elas se movimentam e que ele não sabia para onde ir.

As únicas vezes que eu havia era no café da manhã, almoço e no jantar, essa situação tinha que acabar. Sem contar que Rony estava cada vez mais bravo com Zabini passar tanto tempo com Hermione, então eles só brigavam e seu humor piorava ainda mais com Malfoy sendo sua dupla.

Em todos esses anos apesar de Tom, eu sempre vim para Hogwarts sabendo que teria meus amigos, mas se as coisas continuarem assim até o último dia de aula, sei que será o ano mais difícil, sendo que Hermione sempre estará ocupada com as atividades em dupla e sendo Monitora Chefe, e Rony só sabe rosnar com tudo isso, Ginny que até agora parece que também esqueceu que tem um namorado e ainda vive acompanhando Zayn, e para completar todos nós temos os NIEMs e claro os instrutores dos intercambistas os ajudam a estudar.

POV. Harry

Hoje era sábado significa que tem visita em Hogsmeade um tempo com Ginny e o teste de Quadribol é hoje, talvez o melhor dia desde que voltei a escola.

Olhei para o relógio que marcava 07:00 da manhã, levantei, tomei meu banho me troquei e já estava saindo quando percebi que possivelmente se eu não acordasse Rony, ele perderia os testes, então garanti que ele não se atrasasse e descemos juntos para tomar café.

Quando chegamos Ginny já estava na mesa com Neville e Luna, estavam rindo quando sentamos.

"Bom dia", cumprimentei todos e dei um beijo de bom dia em Ginny.

O café da manhã passou rápido e todos estavam de bom humor hoje um milagre.

"Bom, acho melhor nos apressamos", disse Ginny com um sorriso.

"Estão... Vamos... Logo", terminou Ron de falar com a boca cheia.

"É melhor você não deixar Hermione te pegar falando de boca cheia", eu disse e todos riram menos ele.

"Ela teria que está aqui primeiro, algo que é difícil de acontecer", seu tom de voz estava sombrio.

"Rony pare de ser tão dramático, você lembra como ela ficou com os exames dos NOMs agora imagina o que é suportar ela nos dormitórios já estudando para os NIEMs, se você quiser passar um tempo com ela, eu diria para você começar a estudar", Ginny estava rindo da cara de pânico que Rony estava fazendo.

"Vamos logo". Rony disse e saiu na frente.

Quando chegamos no campos já lotado de candidatos. Eu estava tranquilo até ver quem estava lá para fazer os testes Zayn, e eu achando que tinha me livrado dele hoje.

Estava tentando me concentrar e esquecer tudo, vou fazer o que sempre fazia capturar o pomo.

"Bom dia a todos! Vamos começar com 5 voltas no campo, aqueles que não terminarem estão fora", Ginny disse bem alto para todos ouvirem. "E claro, vocês tem dez minutos para terminarem".

Depois das voltas no campo, sobrou uns trinta candidatos. O teste para goleiro foi fácil para Rony, tinham apenas 2 meninos do quarto ano tentando e claro Rony ficou com a vaga. Então começou os testes para batedores e Lorena Willians conseguiu a vaga, ela era a outra intercambista que veio para Grifinória. O outro batedor foi Dino que mudou de posição este ano.

"Agora os apanhadores, por favor a frente", Ginny disse tentando esconder um sorriso.

Eu sorri para ela e, dei um passo a frente os outros deram um passo para trás. Só quando ouvi os sussurros que consegui ver que Zayn também tinha dando um passo para frente, ele só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, ninguém a anos tentava a posição de apanhador, agora esse cara quer roubar até minha posição no time.

"Ótimo, é, vamos começar, venham comigo", percebi que dessa vez a voz da Ginny vacilou.

Fomos até o meio do campo e montamos nossa vassouras. Nós três estávamos nos ar, eu de um lado, Baker do outro e Ginny no centro com o pomo.

"O primeiro a capturar o pomo ganha a vaga, más como a muito tempo não temos um duelo de apanhadores, melhor de cinco vence, na minha ordem", ela terminou de falar e soltou o pomo, ele sumiu tão rápido que só foi o tempo de piscar.

"Está pronto?", ela perguntou para outro e ele afirmou.

Virando para mim, ela me deu piscada e disse "Pronto?", eu sorri em confirmação, mas a verdade era que eu não estava pronto, fazia muito tempo que eu não jogava contra alguém além dos Weasley.

"Vão", Ginny disse

Estava difícil concentrar, Baker pegou duas vezes o pomo e se ele pegasse a terceira estava tudo perdido, tinha que esquecer com quem estou lutando para vaga e simplesmente voar. Consegui vencer a terceira e quarta rodada, só faltava pegar a última vez.

Eu estava dando voltas preguiçosas no campo até que algo chamou minha atenção, o pomo estava quase um metro do chão, o problema é que ele estava do outro lado do campo e Baker estava passando logo em cima dele no alto, só que o burro estava olhando para o céu e não para baixo, era minha chance. Acelerando a vassoura continue dando a volta e me aproximei e mergulhei só conseguia ouvir o som do vento. Foi quando eu olhei Baker vindo na minha direção e parecia que ele ia bater com tudo em mim, então fiz a única coisa que tinha na minha cabeça e girei a vassoura e fiquei de ponta cabeça, Baker passou raspando, não consegui ver para onde ele foi. Voltei para a posição e disparei, o pomo começou a voar para outra direção, eu estava quase lá só que Baker já estava esticando a mão o pomo estava na direção dele, dei o meu último gás e acelerei, estiquei o braço, então nós dois nos chocamos, só sabia que caímos, a queda foi baixa.

Só senti mão no meu rosto. Abri os olhos e vi que todo mundo estava em cima da gente.

"Você está bem?", Ginny estava segurando meu rosto.

"Sim, não foi nada", eu disse mesmo com uma dor no meu ombro.

Eles nos ajudaram a levantar. "E cadê o pomo?", Rony perguntou e levou uma cotovelada de Hermione que eu nem vi chegar no jogo.

"Está tudo bem, Hermione", eu levantei as mão e mostrei o pomo, senti várias mãos batendo no meu ombro.

No final dos testes Baker ainda conseguiu entrar para o time como artilheiro e a outra vaga ficou para Katie. Claro que eu não estava feliz que Baker estava no time e principalmente porque foi a Ginny que ofereceu a vaga. Pelo menos agora o dia será só meu e da Ginny em Hogsmeade.

EU QUERIA ATUALIZAR PARA VOCÊS, NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VOU TRAZER UMA INTERAÇÃO MAIOR ENTRE HARRY E GINA. OBRIGADA PELAS VISUALIZAÇÕES, BJ


End file.
